What Day Is It Today?
by Love-Peace-Anime
Summary: What day is it today? Little Mathew wants to find out. Whatever it is, it must be good! A FACE family story but mainly revolves around Matthew. Happy birthday, Matthew! **Rights go to rightful owners**


When six year old Matthew Williams woke up that morning, he felt something was special about it. What was it? He wasn't sure.

Matthew yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He stood up, knocking his bear, Kumajiro, onto the floor with the rest of the blankets.

Matthew stopped mid-stretch to watch the polar bear untangle himself from the blanket demon. He bent down and picked up the bear, resting him in his arms. Matthew petted Kumajiro's ear affectionately.

"Sorry about that Kuma," he said in his soft voice. The bear nodded as if saying 'It's alright Matthew'.

"Do you know what is special about today?" Matthew asked half-expecting the animal to know. Kumajiro shook his head. Matthew sighed. "Me neither."

Matthew walked downstairs into the living room. His brother, Alfred, was talking about how in three days, he was going to be seven to their guardians Francis and Arthur. Both seemed to be half listening to the boy. Alfred kept talking until he saw Matthew standing by the door way.

"Hey Mattie!" Alfred said a little too loudly. Francis and Arthur looked up at Matthew who, in return, smiled shyly.

"Good morning, Matthieu," Francis said smiling back at the little blond.

"Good morning Papa," Matthew said quietly to Francis.

"Come over here Matthew," Arthur said smiling. He patted the spot next to him. "We won't bite."

"Much..." Alfred mumbled causing his older brother to smile. He walked to the couch and sat down next to Arthur with Kumajiro on his lap.

There was a small silence following this action. Matthew didn't pay much attention to it and sat smiling at nothing.

"What would you want for breakfast, Matthew?" Arthur asked, clearing his throat.

"I can choose something?" Matthew asked, not sure he heard correctly. Alfred usually chose something for breakfast. Arthur would always disagree because it was unhealthy for a six year old.

"Oui Matthieu. It _is_ a special day after all," Francis said chuckling.

"Really? C... can we have pancakes then?" Matthew asked hopeful.

Francis and Arthur smiled. "Of course," Francis said.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Alfred chimed only to get a pointed look from Arthur.

"Would you want to help make it with me, Matthieu?" Francis asked. Matthew's face lit up like a light bulb. He couldn't believe it! He got to choose his favorite food for breakfast _and_ got to help make it!

"Yes, please?" Matthew asked smiling. Francis laughed quietly and lead Matthew to the kitchen with Kumajiro tagging along silently.

"Alright," Francis said clapping his hands together. "Where should we start?"

**xxxXXXxxx**

Matthew sat the last plate of pancakes on the table in front of his little brother who mumbled a 'Thanks Mattie' before digging in.

Matthew sat in his chair in between Francis and Alfred and reached for the maple syrup. He then poured some onto his three pancakes.

Matthew had set Kumajiro down. Now, the bear was at Matthew's feet looking up sadly at his owner. Kumajiro began to lick Matthew's toes as a way to get his attention. Matthew giggled looking at the bear.

"Stop it, Kuma. That tickles," he said between laughs. Matthew wiggled his toes to make his bear stop. Kumajiro only increased the licking. Matthew laughed a little harder and sat on his legs to prevent the bear from tickling him again.

Matthew looked up satisfied that Kumajiro wasn't tickling him to see Francis and Arthur smiling at him happily. He smiled back at them. The smile went up to his purplish-blue eyes.

Just then, Alfred had let out a loud burp making Matthew giggle. Arthur gave Alfred a pointed look.

Alfred looked down and muttered, "Excuse me." Matthew giggled again causing Alfred to giggle with him.

After Alfred and Matthew's giggle fest, both continued to finish their pancake breakfast.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"So Matthieu, is there any place you would want to go today?" Francis asked after washing the dishes after breakfast.

"I can choose where to go too?" Matthew asked, not believing his ears. Francis smiled and nodded, happy to see his little Matthew excited.

"Ooo! Can we go to the park?" Matthew asked looking up at his Papa, thrilled out of his mind.

"The park? Of course, Matthieu!" Francis smiled picking up the little boy making him laugh. Francis carried Matthew into the living room where Arthur was trying to calm Alfred down. "Arthur, would you and Alfred like to come with Matthieu and I to the park?" He then set Matthew down onto the ground again.

Alfred immediately stopped his tantrum and looked at Arthur longingly. "Can we, can we, can we pleeeeaasse? Pretty please with sugar on top?" he asked holding onto Arthur's pant leg. Arthur sighed tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, fine. Whatever," Arthur said and Alfred cheered happily. "But these two have to change out of their night clothes. You are not going out like that." He said this mainly to Alfred who was wearing a super hero shirt and cheese burger pants.

"Aww, that's not fair!" Alfred argued crossing his arms over his chest.

Matthew walked over to Alfred and began tugging on his arm. "Come on Alfie. We won't be able to come to the park then," Matthew said as he realized he wouldn't be able to move his little brother from his spot.

Alfred laughed and poked Matthew's cheek. "You're weak," he chanted.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am _not_!"

"Are _too_!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes huh!"

"No I'm not!"

"Race you upstairs then!"

"Fine you're on!"

"Ready? Set, go!" Both siblings took off from the living room and ran full speed upstairs. Alfred won by a long shot (maybe because he had elbowed Matthew in the stomach once or twice).

Francis and Arthur couldn't help but laugh at their sons' behavior when with one another. They were nothing alike but got along so well.

Matthew got dressed in a pair of brown shorts and a navy blue tee shirt. He ran a brush through his hair and walked back downstairs to see Alfred beat him to it.

"You're weak _and_ slow, Mattie!" Alfred laughed poking Matthew's cheek again.

"No I'm not," Matthew said pushing Alfred's hand away, smiling.

"Yeah huh! You're as slow as a turtle! And as weak as a soft rock!" Alfred said poking him again.

"A soft rock?" Arthur muttered in confusion.

"Yeah! Instead of it being a hard rock, it's a soft rock!" Alfred said nodding. He poked Matthew's cheek for a third time in a row. "Ain't that right Mattie?"

"No! I'm not slow or weak Alfie," Matthew said quietly. Kumajiro rubbed against Matthew's leg causing him to look at the bear. "Hi, Kuma." Matthew picked up the white bear, holding him as he was earlier in the day.

"I think we should get to the park now," Francis said picking up his little tyke along with his bear. Matthew supported himself more by keeping an arm around Francis's neck.

"Good idea," Arthur agreed, doing the same with Alfred even though he protested saying he could walk on his own. Matthew looked up at Francis in wonder. He stayed silent while Alfred kept struggling in Arthur's arms. Francis looked down at Matthew and smiled making his bundle smile too.

Sooner or later the four made it to the park. Francis and Arthur had set down Alfred and Matthew onto the ground and Alfred ran off to the park equipment. Matthew stayed back holding Francis's hand.

Arthur looked at Matthew and smiled softly. "You know," he said, "you can go too." Matthew nodded and let go of his Papa's hand. He walked to the swings as that was where Alfred was at.

"Mattie! Can you push me?" Alfred asked once Matthew was in hearing distance.

"Sure Alfie," Matthew said setting down Kumajiro. Said bear sat on the ground where his owner left him. Alfred got onto a swing and his brother started to push him.

Soon, Alfred was soaring in the air giggling and Matthew stepped away to let him be.

Matthew walked over to Kumajiro again and sat down next to him, watching Alfred as he laughed and claimed he was a super hero. Matthew felt a small smile creep on his face at his brother's happiness.

Alfred jumped off the swing and landed next to Matthew, on his back. Both started laughing. Alfred sat up and looked at his older brother.

"What do you wanna do Mattie?" he asked.

"I don't care. What do _you_ want to do Alfie?" Matthew asked.

"Hmm..." Alfred looked around. Then his eyes lit up. "Let's go for a walk around the park!"

"Okay!" Matthew said. "Should we ask Papa and Dad if they want to come too?"

Alfred gave a thoughtful look. "Sure! Let's go!" Alfred stood up and helped Matthew stand too. Both of them walked back to Francis and Arthur after Matthew picked up Kumajiro.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Can we go for a walk? Please, please, please, please, pleeaasse?" Alfred asked sitting in Arthur's lap. Arthur ruffled Alfred's hair.

"I don't see why not," Arthur said. "Just be-"

"No! We want you to come with us!" Alfred said smiling. Matthew nodded in agreement.

Francis laughed. "Alright, alright. We'll come too," he said standing. Matthew grabbed his hand while Alfred grabbed Arthur's. Alfred started walking, leading the way to a sidewalk near the park.

"Alfred! Slow down! There's no need to rush. We have all day," Arthur said as Alfred began to run, taking Arthur with him. Matthew giggled at the sight and ran to keep up also taking Francis with him.

After about two minutes of the two six year olds running, Alfred saw a butterfly. He stopped and Arthur almost ran into him but stopped himself just in time.

"Alfred, what's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Lookie!" Alfred said pointing to the butterfly. It flew up to Francis and landed on his nose. Arthur and Matthew followed Alfred's finger to a yellow butterfly on Francis's nose. Francis looked cross-eyed at it and smiled.

"Whoa! Lookie lookie!" Alfred went on, pointing to another butterfly. Soon enough, the four were surrounded by butterflies of different shapes and colors. Matthew looked at the many butterflies in awe.

One landed on Matthew's finger but Kumajiro sneezed on it, making it fly away.

Matthew let go of Francis's hand and tried to catch a butterfly (the best he could with a polar bear in his hands). Alfred saw what his brother was doing and decided to help him.

Both brothers were running around together looking for the _perfect_ butterfly to catch. Alfred gasped looking at a papilio ulysses sitting peacefully on a rock. Matthew had seen the same butterfly and had the same thought in mind as his little brother: Catch the pretty butterfly.

Both slowly crept closer to the butterfly, not knowing the other wanted it. At the same time, the brothers pounced into the butterfly, jumping into each other. The butterfly flew away from the pair and both watched it sadly.

"Mattie~!" Alfred whined. "You knew I was going to catch it, didn't you?"

"No, Alfie. If I did, I wouldn't have went for it," Matthew said honestly.

"Okay~!" Alfred sang standing up from when he collided with his brother. "Can we go home now? I'm bored!"

"Do you want to go home, Matthieu? You wanted to come here after all," Francis asked picking up his little tyke.

"Sure, Papa," Matthew said in his quiet voice.

"Alright. If Matthew wants to leave, I guess we should," Arthur said grabbing onto Alfred's hand. Arthur and Francis began to walk Alfred and Matthew back home.

**xxxXXXxxx**

As soon as the quartet walked inside the house, Alfred ran off and Francis set Matthew down on the ground with his bear. Matthew looked up at his Papa in question.

Matthew didn't want to be sat down quiet yet. He liked being taller that Alfred. He liked being taller than the world! He liked seeing things from so high above the ground.

Matthew didn't have time to say anything before Alfred came back and started dragging him to another room.

"Come on, Mattie! Let's play a game!" Alfred said loudly while still dragging his brother behind him.

"O-Okay. What game?" Matthew asked unsure.

"Hmm... I was hoping you'd think of something," Alfred admitted.

"Oh. Then..." Matthew began.

"Matthew, Alfred. Will you come here?" Arthur asked walking into the room that said boys were in.

"Sure thing!" Alfred said smiling boldly. Matthew nodded and followed Arthur and Alfred into the kitchen where Francis was icing something on the counter.

"Sit down you two," Francis instructed glancing up at the littlest ones.

"Righty right!" Alfred called sitting in his seat. Matthew followed by sitting in his own chair at the table.

What was going to happen? Matthew wanted to know. Was there a party that Matthew didn't know about? No, there wasn't anyone else there besides his family. Were they just being nice and wanted to give them something? No, the day seemed to revolve around Matthew. Then... What was happening?

Francis had set down a plate in front of Matthew, knocking him out of his thoughts. On the plate was the last thing Matthew expected.

A cake.

A birthday cake, to be exact.

Whose birthday was it? Was it Alfred's? No, his birthday was in three... days... That meant... It was Matthew's.

Matthew's seventh birthday.

Realization grew on Matthew's face as his family began to sing to him.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Matthew [or Mattie in Alfred's case], happy birthday to you~!" they sang. Matthew smiled and blew out the candles, making a wish. His wish was he'd live happily forever with his dads and brother.

"What'd you wish for, Mattie?" Alfred asked leaning over to his brother.

"I can't tell you or it wouldn't come true," Matthew said smiling softly into Kumajiro's fur. The bear nuzzled his master's cheek as if saying 'Happy birthday!' "You knew all along, didn't you, Kuma?" The bear gave a sort-of-nod making Matthew sigh, smiling.

"Aww, that's not fair!" Alfred whined. He hugged his brother anyway. "Happy birthday, Mattie."

"Thank you Alfie," Matthew said hugging his brother back.

"I think we should get this cake cut up and put it in our stomach's. Don't you Francis?" Arthur asked smiling at his hugging sons.

"Oui, Arthur. I'll do that right now," Francis said picking up the cake again and taking it to the counter where he then cuts it into slices.

Matthew sat silently smiling ever-so-slightly in his chair, hugging his bear close to him. He listened as his soon-to-be seven year old brother talked on and on about nonsense.

**xxxXXXxxx**

After eating a slice of cake (or in Alfred's case, about three), Francis and Arthur walked the brothers up to Matthew's room. Alfred had said he wanted to sleep in Matthew's room tonight because it was his birthday. The two adults didn't have a problem with it because they would never be able to split the two up.

Matthew was already half asleep by the time Arthur and Francis had calmed Alfred down.

"Papa, daddy?" Matthew asked quieter than normal.

"Yes, what is it Matthew?" Arthur asked.

"Can you sleep in here tonight too?" Matthew asked.

Both were silent for a few seconds before Francis nodded. "Of course, my little Matthieu," he said laying next to Matthew. Arthur agreed and lied down next to Alfred making the brothers in between them.

Matthew nuzzled Francis's hand that rested on his cheek.

Soon enough, Alfred and Matthew were fast asleep next to their guardians.

"Such sweet and innocent children," Francis muttered, rubbing his thumb against Matthew's cheek.

"Yes," Arthur agreed, playing with Alfred's hair.

"Happy birthday, little Matthieu," Francis said quietly.

"Happy birthday," Arthur repeated.

Even though Matthew was asleep, he would forever always think that this was the best birthday he has had. Even if he didn't remember it for half of the day.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hoped you liked this family fluff. Don't forget to wish Mattie a happy birthday today also! I hope you enjoy your day today, gummy bears. I'm not sure what else to say so... Peace, gummy bears!**

**PS; You do not have to read the letter at the bottom if you don't want to. It's my happy birthday letter to Mattie. If you want to, you can also write a letter to Mattie in the reviews. I'm sure he'd love every one of them. (And maybe you could come with us to get pancakes!)**

* * *

_Dear Matthew,_

_Happy birthday! I remembered you and always will! You are one of my most favoritest characters in Hetalia. I wish you a very happy birthday. I hope Russia doesn't sit on you this year and you will get remembered by more people than just me! Love you to death, my friend!  
_

_Today is YOUR day, Mattie. You are really awesome (probably as awesome as Prussia. If not, more). I have loved you from the first minute you were introduced to me. You have and will always be in my heart. You are you and that makes me happy, Mattie. :P  
_

_I wish you a very merry birthday and hope it's one of the best. (How can it not be when you have me making this letter to you? What could be better?) Maybe sometime later you'd like to come with me and make pancakes?_

_Once again, happy birthday, Matthew!_

_Love forever and always, _  
_Love-Peace-Anime_


End file.
